A Trip to London and New Orleans
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: Sadie takes Anubis out to see the world. Is it a date? You could call it that. Will it end-up perfect or a disaster? You'll see. A fan-fic about Sadie and Anubis' adventures or date set in Sadie's point of view and Anubis'.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

Sadie POV

I looked into the mirror and sighed. 'Great' I thought, Apophis is rising up from the abyss, the house of life is still going against us and my hair is a rat's nest. I checked the clock, "10 am."

I got dressed and headed downstairs, Carter had his head in a book (what's new?), Felix had summoned some penguins, Jazz was strumming a guitar, Walt was looking good (again, what's new?). The rest of the trainees were stuffing themselves full with breakfast. I just grabbed a Ribena (imported from the UK) and a bagel.

I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed, I scrolled through my playlists and found the one I was looking for "Bored." I listened to One Direction's tracks while staring at my poster of Anubis (who you probably recognize as the god of funerals, and you might know that I have had a crush on him for the longest time.) Then suddenly I heard a voice, "Nice picture." I turned, and standing right in front of me was Anubis himself. He was dressed in his usual attire, a black shirt that hugged his chest, a leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots but he was also wearing a weird looking amulet on his neck. I wanted to die just there, but instead I managed to stammer 5 words; "Wha-what are you d-doing here?" Anubis looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, "I was just dropping by. but it seems you have company." He looked at his "self-portrait" and I could see a small smile tugging at his lips, I wasn't sure if it was caused by amusement or mock curiosity of why I had a picture of him in my room. I ran to my closet and closed the door shut, and I was sure Anubis could see my face turning beet red. I finally got hold of myself and then I spoke; "How could you drop-by? I thought you could only inhabit places of death." Anubis smiled, "Lord Osiris gave me this amulet, it let's me go to other places besides my territory. I asked him to grant me a... special request." This time, it was his turn to blush. "So...you asked him if you could...visit me?" I asked, my tone turning softer and more flustered by the minute. Apparently, I had snapped back to my ordinary self because I started to retort, "Even though your the god of funerals, does not mean you could just barge into my room anytime you want!"

Anubis looked at me with a smile. "I'm sorry Lady Kane but Lord Osiris had sent me here to retrieve you. He want's to have a word with you, without your brother." I could have sworn he put emphasis and mock formality on the word Lady Kane. "So, Carter isn't coming along?" I asked, Anubis nodded, "Lord Osiris requested to speak to you, and you only." I didn't want to admit it, but I felt flattered because my dad had spent so much time with Carter, traveling around the world and they only visited me twice a year. Now, for the first time ever, my dad is requesting that he talk to me rather than me _and_ Carter. Don't get me wrong; I'm _not_ jealous, I'm just glad I could get to spend sometime with my dad alone, even if it is just chatting.

I got off the bed and joined Anubis, "So? What are you waiting for?" I said "To the Land of the dead!" Anubis smiled at me and made a door of pure shadow, we stepped in and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Dad makes a special request

**Sadie POV**

I stepped through the portal and found myself in the Hall of judgement, in front of the throne of my father. Anubis walked to the throne and bowed to a blue man dressed in robes and jewelry. "Lord Osiris, your daughter has arrived." Anubis said, my dad looked at him in amusement, "Thank you Anubis, but you know, you don't have to act so formal with me. Anyways, your on a three day break so just enjoy yourself!" Anubis flushed and nodded in reply "Yes my lord...thank you." Dad looked at me and said "Sadie dear, why don't you come closer? I want to have a little word with you." I walked forward until I was face to face with my father, "So...Dad, you wanted to have a word with me?"

Dad looked at me with his kind eyes, it's hard to believe he was Lord of the Dead now, because he still acted and looked exactly the way he used to except for the blue skin.

"Anubis, do you mind?I would like to speak to my daughter privately." he looked at Anubis with that same kind expression. Anubis bowed respectfully "Of course my Lord." Then, in the blink of an eye, he turned into a jackal and ran off into the gloom. Dad went back to looking at me then after a short silence he spoke, "Sadie dear, I have a request. It's about Anubis. I gave him a three days off earlier than the usual, the poor chap seemed so exhausted with work. Anubis is a wonderful boy but he doesn't seem to know how to...what do you young people say now a days?_ Chill out._ So I have called you here today to help him relax for the next three days, teach him how to have fun and enjoy himself. The amulet I gave him let's him go to places other than death and mourning. It's effect will only last for three days, by the end of the third day, the effect will wear off."

I looked at my dad for a while, "So, you want _me _to teach the god of funerals how to have fun?" My Dad looked at me with a sort of pride and said "Yes. Don't get me wrong, I love your brother dearly but he's not exactly the right person to teach the god of funerals how to have fun, _you_ on the other hand have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff and I think you are one of the only people that when around Anubis, he seems to show some kind of friendship with." I blushed hard, I mean Carter knows that I have some special connection with Anubis but now dad is starting to sense it as well.[No comment from _you_ Carter!] "Oh," dad continued "and don't worry about your brother, I'll explain everything to him myself. Now why don't you run along,find Anubis and get going,you'll find that your luggage is waiting for you at the entrance, I believe we've kept him waiting long enough. I smiled, and did something I didn't do for quite sometime; I hugged him. It felt good, I've missed my dad dearly and hugging him was just what I needed. I walked off in search of Anubis.

I found him sitting down on a chunk of rock, staring into the gloom. I cleared my throat and he turned back in surprise. "Hey Deathboy...want to go on a trip?" He just stared at me like I was going daft (I'm used to it, since I usually get it from my brother Carter) "What do you mean?" he asked. He looks so cute when he's shocked and clueless. I continued "I _mean _that I'm taking you out for your break. It's time you learned how to have fun." After a moment of shocked silence he smiled. "Alright then Lady Kane, where are we headed?" I replied "First stop, London" He stared at me in disbelief, "Are you serious?" I glared at him "Look Deathboy, what better place to start off the fun than London? Anyways, it's not our only stop, there's still many more places to visit."

For a moment I thought he would refuse, but he just smiled and said "Then London it is Lady Kane." I smiled back, he produced a portal and we stepped through. I thought 'Maybe teaching the god of funerals how to have fun won't be so hard after all...'

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please review! If you have any suggestions I'm all ears! I don't own the Kane Chronicles, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan!:) my next chapter will be Anubis' POV! Hope you enjoy this fan-fic so far! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:We take a stroll down London

**First, I'd like to thank AnimeGirl15 for your wonderful suggestion, I'll keep it in mind when I write my next chapter!;)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

It's good to be back in London. The smell of fresh, crisp summer air filled my senses. Anubis looked at me his expression clearly saying 'So Lady Kane, what's your brilliant plan?' I grinned at him, "Well, there's no better way to spend your time in London than rollerblading in the park."

* * *

**Anubis POV**

I looked at Lady Kane like she had gone mad. Me? Go rollerblading? I don't even know how and yet she expects me to do it. "It'll be fun!" she says. Well, if she hasn't noticed I'm the god of funerals, not the god of_ fun_. For some reason, I couldn't say "No" to Lady Kane no matter how hard I tried, I end up staring at her, mesmerized by those beautiful sapphire colored eyes that seem to look right into your very soul.

I found myself saying "Yes" even if I wasn't up for the whole idea, but seeing Lady Kane happy made me happy as well. We rented two pairs of roller-blades in a shop near the park. When we reached the park, Lady Kane looked at me, "Okay Deathboy, first step to rollerblading; you have to take it nice and slow, and so don't worry if you stumble in the first few tries, just try,try again! Oh, and have fun!" She gave me a small push and I found myself skittering across the pavement, my wheels scratching through the gravel. Lady Kane caught up with me and without knowing what I had done, I held her hand. "That's it Deathboy, slow and steady wins the race. I hate to admit it but you're a natural." Lady Kane told me this in such a calm, slow and soothing voice it was hard to believe she had a "sharp-tongue". After a few minutes, I found myself skating with ease together with Lady Kane. I looked at her soft white face, her caramel blonde hair whipping around it and her sapphire blue eyes staring into mine. It seemed that _Maa't_ was slowing down, like it was reduced to just two people. I realized that for the first time in ages, I was actually having..._fun_. Lady Kane smiled at me and I smiled back, we had come to a stop but I was still thinking to myself 'sometimes miracles_ do_ happen, and I'm happy to say that Lady Kane was one of mine.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:) If you have any suggestions I'm all ears!:)I don't own the Kane Chronicles, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan! Please review!;)**


	4. Chapter 4:We have a Ball literally

**I'd like to thank lolGIRl5 for your wonderful comment, it inspires me to write, thank you.:) I would also like to thank Weirdointhesea for your wonderful comment and suggestion.:D I'll try to do that on my next chapter.;)Don't worry Animegirl15, I will include your suggestion in my story, I'm just finding the right time to put it!;) This chapter has to be my longest one yet, I hope you enjoy it!;) I do not own the Kane Chronicles copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

I could see Deathboy was having fun. Eventually, we came to a close on our rollerblading session. "Lady Kane, what do we do now?" Anubis asked between exchanges of breaths. I thought for a moment, "I suppose we book a room in a hotel. It's getting late anyway." Anubis gave me one of his dazzling smiles "I think that would be good."

We walked to the nearest hotel, I read the sign "The London Eye" Luckily it was a five star hotel, not one of those motels in the middle of nowhere that had horrible service and rats crawling all over. "Oh look!" I said pointing to a gold sign, Anubis moved his eyes to were my finger was directed "The London Eye Ball: Bring your loved one to the biggest ball this summer!"

"It's tonight!" I exclaimed, "I always hear Gran and Gramps talking about it, they say it's beautiful, but of course, it's not like I want to go there or anything… I blushed furiously. "We should go in." I said, trying to change the topic.

We stepped inside the lobby and it was _grand. _A giant chandelier hung above a polished marble floor, the light coming from the chandelier made the floor shine bright like gold; a set of 4 golden columns gave the lobby's decor its finishing touch. "Wow" was all I managed to say.

We approached the lady in the counter. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun and she had mellow light brown eyes, I couldn't help but feel that I've seen her before. She smiled at us looking back and forth from Anubis to me then she spoke in a kind, clear voice, maybe I was just imagining it but it sounded almost like a moo. "Well, well, well, what can I do for such a lovely couple this evening?" I blushed bright pink, "Um…were not…I mean…that is to say…we aren't really a _couple._" The lady continued to smile, as if she didn't hear what I just said. "Well then what may I do for you?" she asked politely. "Um…Do you have a two-bedroom suite?" I asked. The lady typed into a computer while mouthing the word _two-bedroom suite._ After a few moments of typing she turned her attention to us and smiled "As a matter of fact we _do_ have a two bedroom suite! It's in the fourth floor suite #309B You may have it free of charge!" The look of shock on my face must have been amusing because Anubis cracked a smile. "I um, Miss…"I stammered. The lady laughed "Just call me Miss _Hathy_, and no, it's my treat, you lovebirds deserve a good stay at the London Eye!" I was just speechless, "Miss Hathy, thank you so much, I…I…I don't know what to say." Miss Hathy smiled "The two of you are welcome to join the London Eye Ball. If you want to join than you may, free of admission."

"Thank you Miss Hathy, we really appreciate it." I said. Anubis tilted his head and looked at Miss Hathy sceptically, "You look awfully familiar…" he said. Miss Hathy chuckled "Oh, you must be thinking of someone else dear." Anubis shrugged, "Yes, maybe…" but his tone sounded unconvinced. Miss Hathy turned to the both of us "Just promise me one thing dears; have fun and don't be afraid to bring about the true feelings you have for each other." She winked at me as if we just shared a personal joke. I blushed furiously because I seemed to get what she meant.

We turned to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, we looked for suite 309B. After a minute or so we found it, I opened the door, right before me was the most beautiful room I've ever been to (besides my room in Brooklyn house). There was a balcony that overlooked London, a giant flat-screen TV, a plush couch, a crystal coffee table, a small kitchen and two doors that led to our rooms. I picked the room on the left while Anubis got the room on the right (which I don't think he really needed because gods don't sleep).

My room had a large window with a view of London, a flat-screen TV, a beautiful white marble closet, a stereo system, my very own bathroom and a queen sized bed. It was like the room was specially made for me. I showered and got dressed. I flopped down on the bed, it was soft and comfortable with plush,soft,white pillows. I listened to a few tunes on my i-pod and grabbed a Ribena and a slice of toast. I was about to ask Anubis if he wanted a slice but I suddenly got the urge to open the marble closet near the door. When I opened the closet the thing inside gave me such a shock I took a step backwards. Before my very eyes was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on; it was a sparkling white ankle-length dress, strapless with a frill on one side of the shoulder, it came with a pair of elegant ribbon strap white heels. There was a note beside the shoes it said:

_Dear Sadie,_

_This white dress is from me and so are the shoes. I hope you will find a use for it (maybe tonight!;)) _

_Go ahead then, try it on!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Miss Hathy _

I read the note over and over again, then suddenly a thought crept over me; 'Miss Hathy isn't just asking us to come she _want's_ us to come...she's setting me and Anubis up like a...date.' I blushed at the thought. Despite the fact that I don't do well with dresses, I couldn't help but feel the urge to put it on. Okay you may find this quite unlike me but the truth is; I did put it on. I changed into the shimmery white dress, then I strapped on the heels. I looked into the mirror, I hate to say this but I actually looked _good._[Oh stop laughing Carter! At least I don't look like a nerd no matter what I wear!]

Then I heard a knock on the door, I said "Come in" totally unaware that I was still wearing the dress, it's like someone put a spell on me telling me that it's okay if someone sees me wearing it. Anubis stepped in, he was holding a dashing tuxedo in one hand and a pair of matching shoes in the other, "Lady Kane, do you have any idea where these came from, I found them in my..." he trailed off, obviously shocked at my transformation. He looked at me as if he had never seen a girl in a dress. I gave him a soft glare but I couldn't help but blush at the same time "Well?" I asked in a sharp tone, "Why are you looking at me like that? Am I really _that_ hideous?" Anubis couldn't answer, for the first time ever, it wasn't me who was tongue-tied. "N-N-No, it's just that...wow." was all that he managed to stammer. I blushed even harder, "I'll go change now..." I was about to go but Anubis grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry Lady Kane, it's just that...you look, if possible, more stunning. Who gave you that dress?" "Miss Hathy." I replied "She thinks were going to the London Eye ball." Anubis was still holding my hand, "Why don't we?" he said "It's the least we can do to thank Miss Hathy." I thought about this for a while, finally I made my decision "Okay...but you'll have to put on that tuxedo since I put on this dress, got it Deathboy?" Anubis just gave me a dazzling smile "Yes Lady Kane."

After Anubis left the room, I decided to fix my hair, I pulled it up into a bun. Then I noticed something; on the desk near my bed was a white, lily-shaped hairpin. I put it on my hair, it matched my dress perfectly. I stepped out of my room, only to find Anubis sitting on the couch with a tuxedo on. The black tuxedo complemented his gorgeous brown eyes and his jet black tousled hair. He stood up, "Shall we go Lady Kane?" he asked. I was still stunned about how good he looked that all I managed to say was "Yes Deathboy."

We out of our suite and took the elevator down the ballroom. The lobby was _nothing _compared to this. The ballroom was at least the size of a football stadium, with a polished marble floor, golden columns, a chandelier that was even bigger than the one in the lobby and a domed ceiling painted like the sky. Miss Hathy was talking to a bunch of people, when she saw us she stopped abruptly and smiled. I figured out why she was smiling, I was still holding Anubis' hands from the elevator trip. I blushed and let go. "I think we should go thank Miss Hathy." Anubis nodded, we walked to Miss Hathy. "Miss Hathy, Thank you so much for the dress and tuxedo." I said, Anubis nodded in agreement. Miss Hathy smiled at us "No, thank you. You have given me quite a stay. Now, just have fun and enjoy the ball!" she gave us a small push before we could ask her what she meant. Then music started playing, and a dozen couples stepped into the dance floor. Anubis smiled and offered me his hand, "May I have the pleasure Lady Kane?" I smiled and put my hands on top of his, he led me to the dance floor where we waltzed for about half-an hour.

"You're quite light on your feet for the god of funerals Deathboy." I told Anubis teasingly

"You as well Lady Kane." he said looking at me with those melted-chocolate eyes

The music changed into **"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

** _Heart beats fas__t _**

**___Colors and promises_**

**__How to be brave**

**_How can I love when _**

**_I'm afraid__To fall_**

**__But watching you stand alone**

**_All of my doubt_**

**___Suddenly goes away somehow_**

**One step closer**

From Waltz it turned to slow dance. I put my head on Anubis' shoulder and my arms around his neck. He smelled faintly of cinnamon, freshly baked bread and crisp spring air. The music continued:

**_I have died everyday __waiting for you_**

**___Darlin' don't be afraid_**

**___I have loved you for a __Thousand years_**

**___I'll love you for a __Thousand more_**

**Time stands still beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything**

**Take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**_Every breath,_**

**___Every hour has come to this_**

**__One step closer**

I realized that the feelings I have for Anubis are just like the girl's in the song, then I wondered _'Does he feel the same way for me?'_  
The song continued:

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more  
__**

**__**

**_And all along I believed __I would find you_**

**___T__ime has brought y__our heart to me_**

**__I have loved you for aThousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer  
**

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid,I have loved you for a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought**

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

_Copied from _

The music finally stopped and so did we. "I think we should get going." I said to Anubis. He looked at me and smiled "Alright Lady Kane." We went to find Miss Hathy but she was gone without a trace. Then something hit me; Hathy...Hathy..._Hathor! _I knew it! She looked so familiar from those mellow cow eyes to that soft expression. I told Anubis about my latest discovery. He just smiled, "That does sound like the kind of thing Hathor would do."

We took the elevator back to our suite. I changed into my linen pajamas and went out to the balcony. I felt the cool night air whipping through my face and hair. Anubis walked next to me, "May I join you Lady Kane?" I just nodded, feeling the cold winds in my face. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I said, looking at the view of London. "Yes" Anubis replied, though he wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at me. Then for ten heartbeats we locked eyes, his gorgeous brown ones on mine, my sapphire blue ones on his. Anubis broke the silence, "Goodnight Lady Kane, today was one of the best days I've had in a long time." I smiled just to show him I was glad and that I too had fun. Then he leaned closer and kissed me, it was just like the first one he had given me; swift, soft but satisfying. He locked eyes with me for another 2 seconds then he left the balcony, when he turned around I could have sworn there was a grin on his face. I stood there, looking at the view in London, humming _Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years"_ I said a silent thanks 'Thank you Hathor' then I left the balcony, went in my room, flopped down the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fair Idea

**Sadie POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling light-headed and giddy. I remembered scenes from last night; me and Anubis dancing and Anubis kissing me. (Okay, those weren't the only scenes from last night but those are the scenes I wanted to remember alright?) I sighed in contentment, relishing the events when I heard a knock on the door, a soft and gentle voice came from the other side "Lady Kane? Are you awake?" Anubis asked. "I am now" I grumbled, the flashback of the nights' events slowly fading away. I got up, showered and dressed. I picked a grey tank-top, blue jeans, a khaki colored leather jacket and my combat boots.

Anubis was sitting on the couch looking gorgeous (as usual). He smiled at me and I blushed, no matter how many times he kisses me or even looks at me I still can't help but blush. "How was your sleep Lady Kane?" he asked, "It was…fine." I replied, I couldn't help but wonder if Anubis was still thinking about the kiss he gave me last night.

We had a silent breakfast (at least I did, Anubis just watched me, which was not creepy, in fact it was kind of cute.) After breakfast we headed for the couch and watched _nickelodeon _together, I noticed he was holding my hand I turned crimson red but Anubis didn't seem to notice. Anubis was watching _SpongeBob_ ride a roller coaster, then his head tilted to the side the way it always does when he's curious about something.

Then an idea popped in my head. "Deathboy, I figured out where I'm taking you today." Anubis looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, a look of confusion and curiosity in his face, "Where might that be Lady Kane?" he asked. "I'm taking you to the fair." I answered, thoroughly pleased with my brilliant idea. "Anyway" I continued "What better place to have fun than the fair?" Anubis looked at me and gave me another dazzling smile "I have no idea what this _fair _is Lady Kane but I trust your decision completely, most of the time your right about these things." I thought he was joking but his tone seemed quite sincere, I was shocked at what he just said. Though it didn't shock me as much a s what I did next; _I _kissed him on the lips. I expected him to be flabbergasted but he just grinned like he won the lottery. "Shall we go now Lady Kane?" he asked, I was still shocked at what I did that I only managed to give a small nod. Anubis created a portal out of the hotel and offered me his hand, I took it and we disappeared through the door of black shadow. _t morning feeling light-headed and giddy. _


	6. Chapter 6: Deathboy gets coaster sick

**I'd like to thank all those who added me to their story alerts/subscriptions, you know who you are.;) I would also like to thank cubaluv for adding my story to your favorite stories list!:) Thanks a bunch! I don't own the Kane chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!;) This chapter has both Anubis' POV and Sadie's POV!Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it!:D Please review! **

* * *

**Sadie POV**

We took a bus to the "Annual London Fair." I bought 2 tickets, one for me and one for Anubis. "What do we do now Lady Kane?" Anubis asked, tilting his head. "First of all, please stop calling me _Lady Kane, _alright? My name is Sadie. S-A-D-I-E. Second of all, you're not allowed to act all formal, okay? This is a _fair, _so just have fun." I answered. Anubis looked at me, a grin spread across his face, "Yes Sadie. Apparently, you're back to your normal, sharp-tongued, annoying self" he said teasingly. I gave him one of my signature glares "What is that supposed to mean _Deathboy?" _I said, though I could feel my face burning up, it gave me the tingles when he said my name. My _real_ name.

I saw a man selling Candy Floss (what the Americans call _Cotton Candy_), I walked to stand and Anubis followed. "Two Candy Floss please." I asked the man running the stand. He looked at us with the same expression Hathor had given us. "Of course! Anything for a lovely couple!" he said this in a very thick cockney accent. I blushed so hard, you might've thought all my blood was gushing to my head, "We're not a couple, we're just friends." The man winked at me "Right, I got it! He…he…he…young love…"he muttered. Anubis watched the man curiously as he spun the Candy Floss around the paper cones. "That'll be 2 pence." he said giving us the Candy Floss. (for those who don't know, a pence is equal to ¢2.) I gave him the money and we were off, Anubis stared at the Candy Floss in curiosity and amazement. I gave one to him, "Here. Try it, it's good." I told him. He continued staring at it like it was the most interesting specimen in the world. "I've heard of this but I've never tried one before. How do you eat it?" he asked, I could tell he wasn't joking because he sounded quite bewildered. 'This guy has got to get out more…' I thought to myself. "You just tear it piece by piece." I answered, I showed him how by doing this myself, "Then you just pop it in your mouth like this" I popped a piece into my mouth. He studied it for a moment, then he tore a piece and popped it in his mouth. "So?" I asked "How is it?" Anubis looked at me for one second then he spoke, "It was...sweet and unlike anything I've ever tasted before. I smiled "Well, I'm sure it beats whatever you've got in the Land of the Dead." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, "I suppose so."

We went to the "Sea Sick Coaster" and I could see why they called it that. When we got out Anubis looked as green as...well, green. "Are you alright?" I asked, I had a concerned tone in my voice. "I'm...fine." Anubis replied, though he didn't look like it, "Are _all _mortal rides this sickening?" he asked. Of course my sharp-tongue got the best of me, "Do_ all_ gods get coaster sick?" I said in a teasing tone. Anubis gave me a grudging smile, "Very funny Sadie, very funny." I blushed _again_, I really couldn't help it, I was so used to him calling me_ Lady Kane_, "Sadie" seemed so _different_. "Come on Deathboy, there's still lots more to see." I said, still blushing furiously, I grabbed him by the hand and we walked off.

"What's that?" Anubis asked, pointing to a small booth with curtains for doors. "It's called a photo-booth, it takes pictures of you and your pals. Me and my mates, Liz and Emma, used to go there all the time." I explained. "Would you like to give it a whack?" I asked, "It's fun." Anubis thought for a moment, "Alright." he answered. We stepped in the booth, there was a screen and a camera on top of it. "The screen indicates when you have to look at the camera, it also dares you to do all these ridiculous poses." I explained to Anubis. I looked at the screen and pressed the start button, "Would you like to use the funny pose application?" it asked, 'just for fun' I thought, I pressed "Yes", the screened beeped in approval, then a countdown of 10 appeared on the screen. "Get ready." I told Anubis "You have to do whatever it says on the screen, got it?" Anubis nodded. "Hug the person next to you" the screen said, 'Wait WHAT?' I thought, I turned crimson red, Anubis flushed then he hugged me. _*camera snaps*_ If possible, I turned even redder. "Do the peace sign" the screen said, 'whew' I thought 'that is doable' I showed Anubis how to do the peace sign, then we posed._ *camera snaps*_ "Make a funny face" the screen said, I did a funny face, Anubis on the other hand just laughed at the stupid look on my face. _*camera snaps*_ "Finally, kiss the cheek of the person next to you." 'WHAT!NO!' I thought to myself 'This isn't part of the plan, it's not even a funny pose!', but before I could even respond, Anubis kissed me on the cheek. _*camera snaps*_ I blushed so hard, I thought I would explode. We stepped out of the booth, I got the pictures from the picture compartment. I had to admit, they were funny but highly embarrassing at the same time. Anubis looked at the pictures, when his eyes met the last one he flushed. Then I remembered; he kissed me. just like that. the nerve. I looked at him then I punched him on the arm. "Hey!" he said, "What's that for?" I glared at him, my face boiling red "You just kissed me without permission. You didn't even think twice!" I exclaimed. He turned a bright shade of red, "I was only following what the screen said. You didn't reprimand me last time..." he said _last time _so softly it was barely even a whisper. The look on my face must have been golden because Anubis chuckled and gave me a full-fledged smile. I couldn't help but retort to his reaction "What's so funny?" I asked, trying to sound as annoyed at possible. Anubis looked at me for a second, as if he was having a mental debate on whether or not he should answer my question. "It's just...you look so shocked, I thought you looked...cute." he answered in a sincere tone,this time it was me who blushed. "Oh,ha-ha I look cute when I'm shocked. Now can we go? I have one more stop for today." I told him, trying to avoid those gorgeous brown eyes. Anubis chuckled, "and where might that be Sadie?" I finally met his melted-chocolate eyes, "The Ferris wheel." I answered, it was strange but when I said this, I felt as if it wasn't my answer, it was someone else's.

We got on the Ferris Wheel, it turned around a few times, then it came to a stop, our compartment was at the very top. It felt good being at the top, the cool night wind blowing at your face and the view of London sparkling before your very eyes.

**Anubis POV **

****Sadie's face was masked with the glow of the city,she looked so magical, her caramel blonde hair moving around her pale heart-shaped face and her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the dim night light. I had that feeling again; as if_ Ma'at_ itself was slowing down. It was the same feeling I had when I was rollerblading with her, and when I was dancing with her in the London Eye ball. Her soul has a radiant glow like a firework, it makes me have a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach. She looked at me with those intense blue eyes. She sometimes annoys me with her "sharp-tongue" but that's what I love about her, the way she isn't afraid to speak-up, the way her voice sounds like a million bells ringing, the way her lips form a beautiful smile...sorry, I'm getting carried away again. Sadly, I knew deep-down inside...we could never have a chance...never be _together_. She was a magician, I was a god. Sooner or later, I have to face reality, but for now, I'll just keep dreaming...I'll just keep my feet on the ground and my head in the sky because I need Sadie in my life, real or not real.

**Sadie POV**

****Anubis was looking at me, a funny expression on his face, as if he won the lottery and I was his lucky number. I turned a deep shade of red, "What are you looking at?" I asked in an accusing tone. Anubis snapped out of his little world, "Nothing." he replied, but I knew he was lying."You know your a horrible liar." I told him in a matter-of-fact voice. He smiled at me "Really?" he asked, "Really." I answered. Then something surprising happened; fireworks stared booming everywhere, I was so shocked I almost fell out of the compartment, luckily Anubis caught me before I plummeted 1000 feet to the ground. I blushed and so did he. We locked eyes for a few minutes, then I noticed we were close, the tip of my nose was touching his. I don't know what invisible force pulled us together because before I knew it; we kissed. It wasn't like the other kisses he had given me; it lasted a minute, our lips were drawing back and forth,my hands on his neck and his hands cupped on my face. Finally we stopped, I was so flustered I couldn't speak, Anubis looked like someone had dropped an atomic bomb on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, happiness, shock and bewilderment, I would have laughed but I was too shocked to even blink. Anubis cleared his throat, "Today was quite...exhilarating. Shall we go back to the hotel?" I just nodded, Anubis created a portal in the compartment, I was still so shocked that I couldn't even move, Anubis had to hold my hand and lead me through the portal.

In a blink of an eye we were back in our suite. Anubis looked at me, "I'll be in my room if you need me _Lady Kane._" I was still too shocked to reply or to get angry at him for calling me Lady Kane. He gave me one last look and then he opened the door to his room and stepped in. Luckily, I snapped out of my shock after 5 minutes. I went in my room, showered and got dressed. I was too tired to even listen to some tunes on my i-pod. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep once again.

My _ba_ had other plans.

I felt myself being drifted to through the _Duat_, suddenly I appeared in a room that I hope I will _never_ see again. It's walls were decorated a light shade of pink, the furniture was pink with sparkling glitter all over. It looked like a unicorn puked on it. Sitting on a glittery pink throne was a...cow. No, it was Hathor (a.k.a Miss Hathy). She looked at me with an expression of pure joy. "I see you had fun with the little surprise I had planned." she said, though it sounded mor like a moo. Then a realization hit me; "Your the one who made me say 'Ferris Wheel', I was planning to go to the "House of Horror"! Hathor smiled mischievously, "Yes dear. It was also me who helped create that wonderful kiss you and Anubis shared and those photo-booth poses!" I just gaped at her in shock. "_You_ did that!" I exclaimed in shock. "On the contrary, I didn't make you two kiss, I just helped out." she said winking at me. "I can't say how happy I am! You two make a lovely couple even if he _is_ a god!" I just stared at her in anger and amazement. "I can't stay and chat for long, there are still many couples who need my help, but here's a tip: go to his favorite place. I assure you, you will have the most romantic time ever!It will be your last trip, if I remember correctly, the charm your father gave him shall wear off by tomorrow night." before I could retort, my ba was lifted out of the Duat and I found myself lying awake on my bed. Without knowing how, I knew what Hathor meant; Our last trip together would be in New Orleans.

* * *

**Okay, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!;) I promise I'll try to update as fast as I can, please, please,please review! If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me, I'm all ears!;) Again, please review and tell me your thoughts about Chapter 4, 5 and 6!Thanks!:D**


	7. Chapter 7:New Orleans

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed:**

**cubaluv:thank you so much for the lovely comment and the wonderful suggestion which I shall place in this chapter!;)**

**HollyAlterego: Thanks for the review, I read your story and it was nice.**

**lolGIRL5: Thanks so much!**

**Steph: Thanks for the review!**

**Animegirl15: I'm also putting your suggestion in this chapter, look closely!;)**

***I don't own the Kane Chronicles, copyright of Rick Riordan!:) Please, please, please review!:D**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

I spent the whole morning in bed, planning for the New Orleans trip. After some thorough thinking, I finally made the plan (which I won't reveal until later, come on, what's the point if I reveal all the good parts too soon?) I showered, got dressed and stepped out of the room, what I saw was so shocking I thought I would have a heart-attack.

Anubis was dressed in a white cotton shirt (which hugged his chest so well, I couldn't help but stare), and black jeans. His outfit _did_ shock me (because he looked even hotter, as if that's even possible.) but it wasn't the thing that really took my breath away. On an elegant breakfast table was a platter of toast, two cups of tea, butter, jam and a rose on a vase right in the middle. I thought Anubis was overdoing it with the rose but other than that, it was the sweetest thing ever. He flushed when he saw the look on my face, "Good morning Sadie. Breakfast?" he asked. I blushed, "You called me Sadie…" Anubis looked at me, a mischievous expression on his face "It is your real name, is it not?" I blushed even harder "Oh ha-ha good one Anubis." He smiled, only until then did I realize, I called him by his real name. Not Deathboy. Anubis. I cleared my throat, "Well, are we going to have breakfast or not?" I said, trying to change the topic. Anubis bowed to me in fake formality "Yes, _Lady Kane_" he replied. "Thank you, _Deathboy_." Obviously, things were back to normal.

We sat down and had some breakfast and tea, it was simple but delicious. After breakfast, we continued our ritual of watching _nickelodeon_. I decided that this moment was the perfect time to execute my plan. "Hey, Deathboy I have a surprise for you." Anubis looked at me questioningly, "You do?" he said, though it sounded more like an answer than a question. "Yes. "I replied "but you're going to have to close your eyes." Anubis raised an eyebrow, "Do I now? Okay." He closed his eyes and I grabbed his hand, I started making a portal, 'New Orleans please' I thought. A portal appeared, I led Anubis through it.

We found ourselves in the midst of New Orleans. They were celebrating _Mardi Gras_, 'perfect' I thought to myself. "Can I open my eyes now?" Anubis asked, clearly he was curious about what I had brought him into. "Okay. Open them." I answered. Anubis opened his eyes and the expression he had on his face was a mixture of shock, joy and confusion, the same expression he had when we kissed on the Ferris Wheel. "Why New Orleans?" he asked me, an expression of pure bewilderment on his face. "Well, I'm trying to teach you how to have fun. The last time we met you said you loved New Orleans, so why not? Right?" Anubis smiled at me, "Right." he replied. We walked to a diner called "Aunt Susie's pie palace". We sat down and looked at the menu, a waitress approached us, "Well,what can I do for ya' darlins'?" "I'll have a cup of tea with a slice of apple pie." i said, She turned to Anubis "I'll have some as well." he said. Before the waitress left, I suddenly felt the urge to visit the loo. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the nearest restroom?' I asked the waitress. "Sorry darlin' we don't have any restrooms here. The nearest one is in the convenient store by the corner." she answered. "Thank you." I said. She nodded and walked off to the counter. "Sorry Deathboy, I'll be right back." I told Anubis, he nodded to show me it was okay.

I stepped out of the diner and walked to the convenient store. I had the funniest feeling that I was being followed, I turned around but no one was there. I shrugged, 'Probably my imagination' I thought to myself. I continued to walk, I passed by a dark alley, the convenient store was just up ahead. Then I heard it; a shuffling noise, it was coming from right behind of me. I turned; big mistake. Two thugs in ratty clothes tackled me, they pinned my arms behind my back 'Great, there's no way I'll be able to _ha-di_ them.' I thought to myself. The first thug (who was the biggest from the two) brought out a wickedly sharp knive and positioned it in front of my throat. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little _princess_." the first thug said, still holding the knive in front of my throat. "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. "Oh ho! A _British _princess!" he said, his voice was so husky, I could hardly hear any of the words he was saying. The second thug who was pinning my hands behind my back snickered. "Yeah, _princess." _he side-commented. Honestly, I'm getting confused with these two dunderheads so I'll just call the bigger one "Ugly #1" and the smaller one "Ugly #2" "What's your problem?" I asked them. Ugly #1 smiled, "We were just wondering if you had anything valuable in your pockets, if you don't, we'll kill you, if you _do_ then we'll take the loot and kill you and if your lying that you don't, we'll kill you." All in all, I didn't really have any good options. "Well?' Ugly #2 asked, "Do you have any loot?" I looked at him as if he'd gone daft, "NO I DON'T! I JUST WANTED TO GO TO THE LOO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed. Ugly #1 didn't make things any better, he placed the knive closer to my throat, "Sorry then Miss, I guess we'll just have to kill you for wasting our time." I know, I know, the great Sadie Kane is about to get killed by a bunch of nobodies, even if she's faced a hundred monsters and demons but hey, I was never the combat type, sadly, that was my nerd of a brother Carter. Then I heard a low growling sound, it was soft but it sounded dangerous; 'Great, now I have to face a rabid canine.' I thought to myself then another thought occurred to me; 'Unless...' A black dog came hurtling from nowhere, It tackled Ugly #2 then it moved on to Ugly #1, sadly, Ugly #1 had a knive, it slashed the canine on the front-left paw. The dog, on closer inspection turned out to be a jackal. "ANUBIS!" I yelled, the jackal howled in pain, the two thugs charged off into the darkness. I ran to Anubis, the jackal changed it's form into a teenage boy with tousled black hair, black jeans,a black shirt and a leather jacket. I held Anubis' left arm, sure enough, there was a deep gash oozing with blood. "Your hurt." I said, Anubis' gorgeous brown eyes met mine, I didn't notice it but I was crying. Tears were running down my cheeks, I was sobbing harder than ever. "This is all my fault." I told Anubis, "If I had just stayed put, I wouldn't have gotten you into this mess." Anubis looked at me, I saw pity,sadness and concern in his eyes. "It's okay Sadie, I would rather have a gash on my left arm than see you harmed...or dead." he said the last part so softly it was barely a whisper. "DON'T SAY THAT!" I screamed at him,I was crying so hard I couldn't even see. "I'm s-s-sorry, I just d-don't want to s-see you g-g-get hurt." I apologized to Anubis. He looked at me, then he put his right hand on my cheek, "Shhh...It's okay Sadie. It's okay." he said in a comforting voice. I brought Anubis to the convenient store, I bought bandages. I cleaned out the wound then put the bandages on, "How's that?" I asked him in a soft voice. "I feel great." he said, "Let's go and have some pie shall we?" I smiled. We walked back to "Aunt Susie's pie palace" and had some pie and tea. It felt good just sitting down and relaxing, it definitely beats getting beaten up by a bunch of thugs.

After the pie and tea, Anubis smiled at me,"Now it's my turn to surprise you." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Sadly, my big plan for our new Orleans trip was ruined thanks to those stupid thugs. "Close your eyes." he said, I followed. "Now open them." I heard him say. I opened my eyes and found myself in a graveyard, but not just any ordinary graveyard, it was the same graveyard were I had a full-length conversation with Anubis, the same one were I got the feather of truth from him. Anubis snapped his fingers and a radio appeared out of nowhere, together with candles that floated above the gravestones, the graveyard had a creepy yet romantic air to it. Anubis offered his hand "Shall we?" I smiled "What about your bandages?" he smiled back, "I think I can manage." he replied. Then music started playing, it was_ "O' Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad seeds:_

**_Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darling one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start_**

I put my head on Anubis' shoulders, somehow, this dance seemed more romantic and serene than the one we had in "The London eye Ball" . Probably because it was just me and him. The song continued:

_**They are knocking now upon your door**_  
_**They measure the room, they know the score**_  
_**They're mopping up the butcher's floor**_  
_**Of your broken little hearts**_

_**O children**_

_**Forgive us now for what we've done**_  
_**It started out as a bit of fun**_  
_**Here, take these before we run away**_  
_**The keys to the gulag**_

The song didn't make too much sense to me but it sounded wonderful. The song continued:

_**O children**_

_**Lift up your voice, lift up your voice**_  
_**Children**_  
_**Rejoice, rejoice**_

Anubis spun me around in this part, I laughed and so did he. The song continued:

**_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_**  
**_They're gathering round with all my friends_**  
**_We're older now, the light is dim_**  
**_And you are only just beginning_**

**_O children_**

**_We have the answer to all your fears_**  
**_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_**  
**_It's round about and it's somewhere here_**  
**_Lost amongst our winnings_**

**_O children_**

**_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_**  
**_Children_**  
**_Rejoice, rejoice_**

Anubis and I waltz, but it was a different kind of waltz, not the formal kind it was the_ fun_ kind.

_**The cleaners have done their job on you**_  
_**They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove**_  
_**They've hosed you down, you're good as new**_  
_**They're lining up to inspect you**_

_**O children**_

_**Poor old Jim's white as a ghost**_  
_**He's found the answer that we lost**_  
_**We're all weeping now, weeping because**_  
_**There ain't nothing we can do to protect you**_

_**O children**_  
_**Lift up your voice, lift up your voice**_  
_**Children**_  
_**Rejoice, rejoice**_

The song continued, it was the most exiting part of the song:

_**Hey little train! We are all jumping on**_  
_**The train that goes to the Kingdom**_  
_**We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_  
_**And the train ain't even left the station**_

_**Hey, little train! Wait for me!**_  
_**I once was blind but now I see**_  
_**Have you left a seat for me?**_  
_**Is that such a stretch of the imagination?**_

_**Hey little train! Wait for me!**_  
_**I was held in chains but now I'm free**_  
_**I'm hanging in there, don't you see**_  
_**In this process of elimination**_

_**Hey little train! We are all jumping on **_  
_**The train that goes to the Kingdom**_  
_**We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_  
_**It's beyond my wildest expectation**_

Me and Anubis spun each other, and danced like fools. It was wonderful. The song continued:

_**Hey little train! We are all jumping on**_  
_**The train that goes to the Kingdom**_  
_**We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_  
_**And the train ain't even left the station**_

The song ended, the tune fading away, me and Anubis stopped dancing, our faces so close to each other...

**Anubis POV**

The moonlight reflected every feature of Sadie's face, her soft hair, her sapphire eyes and her soft lips...I don't know what made me do it; I leaned in, cupped my hands on her face and kissed her.

**Sadie POV**

Anubis leaned forward and kissed me, for some reason, I had no objections. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as well. We stood there kissing in the moonlight for who knows how long. Suddenly we heard someone clear his throat,"I see you two are..having fun." I almost suffocated when I saw who it was; Dad. Uh-oh...this is _not_ good. What's worse? He was with Carter. Very bad. "SADIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Carter screamed. Dad had a weird expression on his face; it was like anger, shock, confusion and disbelief. All in all, not a very good expression. "Anubis, how could you? I trusted you, yet here you are kissing my daughter like there's no tomorrow! I'm very disappointed in you!" Dad said in a soft, deep voice, it was full of disappointment. Anubis turned beet red, "S-sir I-I..." Dad looked at Anubis with so much disappointment, I was surprised Anubis didn't break down into tears. What he gave Anubis didn't compare to what he gave me, he didn't get mad but that's what made it so painful, "Sadie dear, thank you, but I think you should go back to Brooklyn house." Anubis volunteered to escort me there but Dad held out his hand "Anubis. I think you should come with me. Carter will lead his sister back instead." Anubis turned red out of embarrassment "Y-yes sir." was all he managed to say. Dad made a portal to Brooklyn House, the last thing I saw before I stepped in was Anubis' soft, sad gorgeous brown eyes, then everything disappeared.

I found myself in my room. Alone with Carter. My brother gave me a scowl, "I'll see you later." he grumbled, then he opened the door and stepped out of the room. I was alone. I felt absolutely miserable. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

My _ba _drifted to the Hall of Judgement, I saw Dad sitting on the throne, then I saw Anubis kneeling down in front of my dad. "My Lord, I...I.." Anubis drifted off, it seemed like he was at a lost for words. "I thought you just had a friendship with my daughter, not _this_. If you don't mind me asking, What do you see in my daughter?" Anubis blushed, "She has a sharp-tongue, an annoying attitude a-" before Anubis continued Dad raised his hands. "You know what I mean Anubis. Don't hide." Anubis blushed even harder, "I...I think she's beautiful, charismatic, flamboyant, brave, faithful, persistent, jolly, fun- Dad cut Anubis short, "I see...you must like her a lot. I forgive you Anubis. In fact, I will permit you to visit my daughter in your free time, but you must ask Carter first, he_ is_ her brother." Before Anubis could register what he just heard, my dad created a gold amulet then he gave it to Anubis. "This amulet will let you go anywhere in the mortal world besides your territory, and unlike the other one, it lasts forever unless you take it off. If I heard my Dad correctly, I believe he was actually giving permission to Anubis to ask me out. Anubis' face was pure gold; he looked like Christmas came early this year, but his face was still red. "Y-yes s-sir, Thank you." he bowed to my Dad. Dad smiled "Just take care of her Anubis. She's one special girl." Anubis bowed again, I could have sworn I heard him mutter "That she is sir, that she is..." My ba was lifted up. I woke up in my bed, feeling happier than ever.

There was a knock on the door, I thought it was Carter "Come in" I said. Anubis stepped in, looking happier than he has in days. "Hello Sadie. I-" I cut him short just like Dad;"_I think she's beautiful, charismatic, flamboyant, brave, faithful, persistent, jolly, fun_. Did you really mean all of that?" I asked him curiously. Anubis turned as red as a tomato, "You...Y-y-you..." he stuttered, "heard that?" I finished for him, "Yes I did. I know about the amulet as well so no need to explain. You didn't answer my question; Did you mean all that?" I asked. Anubis blushed, "I...Yes. I did.' he answered. I smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Anubis smiled, "I just came here to thank you for the last three days, they were one of the best I've had in my whole life." I blushed "Your welcome." Anubis looked at me, "Maybe we can do that again some time soon. For now, I have a departing gift for you." I looked at Anubis curiously, "If it's a roll of toilet paper then-" Anubis leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut, sadly, it only lasted a second. When I opened my eyes he was gone. 'Bloody hot toilet paper god. Why must you be _so_ confusing.' I thought to myself. I sighed and went back to bed, then I heard a voice that was all too familiar 'Well done Sadie, you've taught the god of funerals how to have fun _and_ you taught him about modern-courtship rituals.' I smiled to myself, 'Thanks Hathor. I couldn't have done it without you.' I lay down and thought 'I'll see you soon Deathboy."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of "A Trip to London and New Orleans" *sniff*:( But don't worry, I'm making a sequel, it's called _"Family Issues"_ it's all comedy, family-drama and Sanubis! Coming soon (probably next week or sooner)! In the mean time please review and give me some suggestions for my sequel!:) Thanks a bunch!;)**

**-Potterandkanelover4ever**


End file.
